mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kazuhiro Nakata
| birth_place = Nagasaki Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū | years_active = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | bfjaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} , formerly , (March 19, 1958 - ) is a Japanese seiyū from Nagasaki Prefecture. He is currently affiliated with Ken Production. He is best known for his roles in Legend of Heavenly Sphere Shurato (as Dappa-Oh Kūya), Gear Senshi Dendō (as Altair the Black Knight), .hack//Sign (as Bear), Initial D Fourth Stage (as Tomoyuki Tachi), Tsubasa Chronicle (as Fei Wong) and Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (as Joseph Shingetsu). History He first became interested in the voice acting industry during his university days, when at one point he was assigned to be a chairman of a radio drama production in his school festival. Roles Television animation *''.hack//Roots'' (Taihaku)Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *''.hack//SIGN'' (Bear) *''After War Gundam X'' (Nomoa Long) *''The Batman'' (James Gordon (first voice)) *''Bleach'' (Jiroubou Ikkanzaka, Kagine-sensei) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Morgan) *''Demonbane'' (Ness) *''Detective Conan'' (Cedar Forest Governmental Person) *''Elemental Gelade'' (Beazon) *''Fate/stay night'' (Sōichirō Kuzuki)Oochi, Yoko. "The Official Art of Fate/stay night". (January 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *''Gear Senshi Dendō'' (Altair the Black Knight) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Hajime Fukuroda) *''Grenadier ~The Smiling Senshi~'' (The Jester/Kaizan Doshi) *''Heat Guy J'' (Misha) *''Initial D Fourth Stage'' (Tomoyuki Tachi) *''Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (Cryburn) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Toyama-sensei) *''Kotencotenco'' (The Baron) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Captain) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (Gentle Chapman) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (Rashid Kurama) *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' (Duker Iq) *''Naruto'' (Shiin) *''Nintama Rantarou'' (Tamasaburō, Kuen Castella) *''Outlaw Star'' (Ron MacDougall) *''Saiunkoku Monogatari'' (Kijin Kou) *''Shaman King'' (Karim) *''Shōnen Onmyōji'' (Byakko) *''Slayers Next'' (Halcyform) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (Fei Wong Reed) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX'' (Ikaku Tachibana) *''Brave Command Dagwon'' (Demos) *''Looney Tunes'' (Marvin the Martian) *''The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (Priest) *''Rockman EXE'' series (Doctor Regal, Laserman, Kyuuma Hoshida) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' (Kiyomi Tsubakiyama) OVA *''Armor Hunter Mellowlink'' (Sukarupesu) *''The Silent Service'' (Harold D. Baker) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (Rashid Kurama) *''Giant Robo'' (Blood Furen) *''Mazinkaiser: Shitou! Ankoku Daishogun'' (Dante) *''Phantom - The Animation'' (Scythe Master) Theater animation *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Special Edition'' (Rashid Kurama) *''Rockman EXE: The Program of Light and Darkness'' (Doctor Regal, Nebula Grey) Video games *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' (Doctor N. Gin) *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' (Doctor N. Gin) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' (Doctor N. Gin) *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (Doctor N. Gin) *''Crash Team Racing'' (Doctor N. Gin) *''Crash Twinsanity'' (Doctor N. Gin) *''Ehrgeiz'' (Vincent Valentine) *''Elemental Gelade: Matoe, Suifū no Tsurugi'' (Beazon) *''Samurai Shodown V Special'' (Zankuro Minazuki) *''Shadow of the Colossus'' (Dormin) *''Suikoden IV'' (Clay) *''Super Robot Wars MX'' (Althea) *''Valkyrie Profile'' (Belinas, Wraith) *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' (Suou Uzuki) Dubbing roles *''2 Fast 2 Furious'' (TV edition) (Carter Verone) *''Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei'' (André Fux) *''Babylon 5'' (Jeffrey Sinclair) *''Casino Royale'' (DVD edition) (Le Chiffre) *''D-Tox'' (Noah) *''Deep Rising'' (Mamooli (VHS edition), T-Ray Jones (TV edition)) *''The Fast and the Furious'' (Video edition) (Johnny Tran) *''High Incident'' (Sergeant Jim Marsh) *''Natural Born Killers'' (Mickey Knox) *''The Matrix'' (Video/DVD edition) (Agent Smith) *''The Matrix Reloaded'' (DVD edition) (Agent Smith) *''The Matrix Revolutions'' (VHS/DVD/UMD edition) (Agent Smith) *''Mutant X'' (Adam Kane) *''Shaolin Soccer'' (Whirlwind Leg) *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (TV Asahi edition) (Stamper) *''Twin Peaks'' (Tommy "Hawk" Hill) References * Katoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. External links *Kazuhiro Nakata at Ken Production (Japanese) *Kazuhiro Nakata at Anime News Network *Kazuhiro Nakata at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos *Kazuhiro Nakata at Foreign Drama Database (Japanese) * Category:1958 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Nagasaki Prefecture ar:كازُهيرو ناكاتا ja:中多和宏 pt:Kazuhiro Nakata